Always and Never
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: The Fire Maiden has appeared for the first time in a millenia, with no recollection of her former struggles and the false memories of a troubled teen...but how does Satoshi fit into this? SatxOC


**_Phoenix_**

**_By_**

**_The Al Bhed Slayer_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, Yukiru Sugisaki does. But the fic and the poem-spell-chant things are mine! MINE, I TELL YOU!_**

****

**A/N: My first DNAngel fic, people! I like it so far. Yep, it's SatoshixOC. I WILL KEEP HIM IN CHARACTER…most of the time. For now, he will be. C'mon if he was OOC, we wouldn't love him so much, right? Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**

/\/\/\/\

_And she shall live on_

_As the flames of death consume her_

_She will bear life once more_

_And bear hope to all before her_

_For she is as the Phoenix_

_And shall bring peace to those who believe_

_Though, like the fire_

_Will incinerate those impure_

_From her ashes_

_Salvation will come_

_So mote it be_

"I can't stand it!" The raven-haired girl yelled to the older woman as they walked down the corridor, her dark eyes narrowing. "What does _this_ have to do with 'bettering my education'!"

The woman sighed in frustration, placing a hand on her forehead. She didn't answer or even glance at the girl. Normally, the teen was quiet…but not today. Nope, today she wouldn't shut up. All she had been doing was complaining, as if the world came to an end. As the girl kept going on and on, something inside the woman snapped. "Ria! It's not that big a deal! It's _just_ an evaluation."

"Of my sanity!" Nuria Akaro yelled, again glaring at her guardian.

"Which, I agree, is questionable!" The woman shouted back.

Ria took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It. Was. A. Poem. It didn't mean a thing, Leyna. Why don't people get that!"

"At least it's over," Leyna Akaro muttered. After a second, she turned to Ria. "And why don't you call me _Aunt_ Leyna? You should respect your elders, you know."

The girl arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Elder? Please, you're only twenty-one. Six years older than me."

"The operative word being 'older'," Leyna countered. "Meaning I _am_ your elder. Deal with it."

They walked silently out of the building and got into the car, soon driving off. Ria ignored her aunt the rest of the way, as she scanned through her thoughts. _This is completely ridiculous! I am NOT crazy! Why won't anyone believe me?_ As blurred images of buildings passed by swiftly, her anger rose just as fast. Her eyes slowly moved from her window to the dashboard. "Stop the car."

Whatever Leyna had been deeply thinking over was lost as she snapped out of her daze. "What?"

"Just…stop the car," Ria repeated a bit louder. "I'll check out the new school or something…but I gotta think a little."

Leyna's brow furrowed, her eyes still on the road. "But…"

"Leyna, please," Ria half-pleaded.

The next thing she knew, the car stopped at the end of an unknown block. Without saying another word to her guardian, the black-haired girl quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Before her aunt sped off, the teen heard her say, "Be back before ten."

Ria stepped onto the sidewalk as running children passed her. Sounds of laughter faded away after a moment and she kept walking. As she realized she was alone on the now quiet street, she quickened her pace, going back into a reverie. A stupid poem. How could people overreact so much over a stupid poem? She let out a short, hollow laugh at the situation. _Maybe I **am** crazy…_Jamming her hands in her coat pockets, Ria continued mentally beating herself up, though, at the same time, she blamed the people that were around her the last few months. How would a new school help anyway? _Am I that screwed up that I need a 'new environment'?_

So deep in thought, the girl couldn't hear the sound of approaching foot steps from around the corner. Making it to the end of the street, coincidentally at the same time as another person, she slammed into said person at full force, causing her to lose balance and fall backwards. Wrapping her mind around what had just happened, she unsteadily started to stand, when she saw a hand extended to her. Warily, she took the hand and regained her balance, hearing a voice ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am," she answered politely, dusting herself off. Looking up, she was met eye to eye with a pale, blue-haired boy. Like his chilling voice, his features were emotionless and showed no sign of concern. Glass frames hid the boy's eyes from Ria, though she was still creeped out enough to not care. Shrugging off the feeling she spoke again. "Um, do you where…Azumano Middle School might be?"

He nodded, saying, "Another block up, straight ahead."

She smiled gratefully to him, nodding a 'thank you'. The odd boy started on his way again, as did she, passing him. As her arm brushed his, a strong sensation rushed through her that the young girl could only identify as…foreboding? She stopped for a moment and glanced over her shoulder at the retreating figure. Unbeknownst to her, the boy felt the same thing, slightly turning his head to look at her. He soon faded into the dark of night, the silence suggesting he was never there.

Ria rushed home right after, not even stopping to see the school. She couldn't shake the overbearing feeling. Through the increasingly long night, it was all that she could think about. Still frightened by the strong warning her emotions gave her, she was sure she never wanted to feel that way again.

Although, in the far reaches of the girl's mind, something told her otherwise.

_The fire in her soul_

_Will char some_

_Melt others_

_In time, passion will consume_

_And her soul will turn to ash_

_As her blood, to flames_

_Her love, to death_

TBC


End file.
